criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Murder
Art Murder is second fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place in School, district based in Atlanta Bay. Previously... Player and Jones found out that there is Organization in School that tells all School secrets to other Schools. The Organization name is The Chit-Chaters. Plot Player got new partner named Amy Young. Amy an Player went to School where in Main Hall was murdered girl. Girl was indetified as [http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Ramona_Stewart Ramona Stewart]. Some prime suspect showed up after starting Investigation: Armand Dupont, who won art competition and all clues were agiants him, Art teacher named Ellen Morowitz, History teacher Omar Bahir, I.T. teacher and Chief King's granddaughter Cathy King, and Weapon Expert Jonah Karam. The Killer was Ellen Morowitz. Ellen killed Ramona beacuse Ramona stole ideas for her picture, also she said Ramona wanted to tell to The Police who is The Chit-Chaters's leader. And it was revalved that Freddy was in The Chit-Chaters too. Ellen got 34 years in prison for murder of Ramona Stewart. In School In Chaos (2/5), it was revalved that Hacker named The @rtist. The @rtist was "The Teller" in The Chit-Chaters. Cathy was informed to watch about some strange activites. Summary Victim: * Ramona Stewart '''(found poisoned next to her picture.) Murder Weapon: * '''Poison Killer: * Ellen Morowitz Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer uses Hand Cream. * The Killer Arts. * The Killer plays Chess. * The Killer is older than 45. * The Killer wears a Red Scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Main Hall.(Clues: Victim's Body, Pocket Watch.) * Autopsy Victim's Body.(18:00:00) * Examine Pocket Watch.(New Suspect: Armand Dupont.) * Ask Dupont why is his pocket watch at the Crime Scene.(New Suspect: Ellen Morowitz.) * Ask Ellen about art competition and why is Dupont here.(New Crime Scene: I.T. Classroom.) * Investigate I.T. Classroom.(Clues: Faded Note, USB Key.) * Analyze USB Key.(03:00:00) * Examine Faded Note.(Result: Treath Note; New Suspect: Omar Bahir.) * Ask Omar about Treath Note from Ramona. * Get Result USB Key.(Arrtibute: The Killer arts.) * Get Result Victim's Body.(Arrtibute: The Killer uses Hand Cream) * Go to Chapter 2.(1 star.) Chapter 2: * Talk to Cathy about Ramona.(Avalible after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Jonah Karam) * Ask Jonah why is he at School.(Prestiqe: Talk to Cathy; New Crime Scene: Show Stage) * Investigate Show Stage.(Clues: Faded Paper, Drawer) * Examine Faded Paper.(Result: Chess Paper) * Analyze Chess Paper.(09:00:00) * Examine Drawer.(Result: Golden Brooch) * Ask Cathy why is her Brooch in the Drawer.(Updated: Cathy King uses Hand Cream.) * Get Result Chess Paper.(Arrtibute: The KIller Playes Chess; New Crime Scene: Cathy's Computer) * Investugate Cathy's Computer.(Clues: Keyboard, Palette) * Examine Keyboard.(Result: Blue Silk.) * Analyze Blue Silk.(12:00:00) * Examine Palette. * Ask Ellen why is her Palette in I.T. Classroom.(Updated: Ellen Morowitz uses Hand Cream and Arts.) * Get Result Blue Silk. * Ask Omar why are his Scarf Silks on the Keyboard.(Updated: Omar Bahir uses Hand Cream and Arts.) * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star.) Chapter 3: * Investigate Ramona's Picture.(Clues: Poison Bottle, Red Scarf.) * Analyze Red Scarf.(12:00:00) * Examine Poison Bottle.(Result: Fingerprints.) * Examine Fingerprints.(Fingerprints Match: Armand Dupont.) * Arrest Armand Dupont.(Updated: Armand Dupont uses Hand Cream, Arts and Playes Chess; Omar Bahir, Ellen Morowitz, Cathy King and Jonah Karam Playes Chess.) * Get Result Red Scarf. * Ask Omar why is his scarf on the Crime Scene. * Investigate Table.(Result: Chess King, Palette.) * Examine Chess King.(Result: Saliva.) * Analyze Saliva.(09:00:00) * Examine Palette.(Result: Red Silk.) * Analyze Red Silk.(15:00:00) * Get Result Saliva.(Arrtibute: The Killer is older than 45.) * Get Result Red Silk.(Arrtibute: The Killer wears Red Scarf.) * Take care of The Killer now. * Go to School in Chaos (2/5).(1 star.) School in Chaos (2/5): * Ask Donna what she wants. * Investigate I.T. Classroom.(Prestiqe: Talk to Donna; Clues: Locked Computer.) * Examine Locked Computer.(Result: Unlocked Computer.) * Analyze Unlocked Computer.(06:00:00) * Ask Ellen what she knows about The Chit-Chaters.(Avalible after unlocking School in Chaos (2/5); Reward: Burger.) * Investigate Main Hall.(Prestiqe: Talk to Ellen; Clues: Pile of Papers.) * Examine Pile of Papers.(Result: Glasses.) * Analyze Glasses.(06:00:00) * Get Result Unlocked Computer. * Inform Cathy abou The @rtist.(Prestiqe: Get Result Unlocked Computer.) * Get Result Glasses. * Ask Omar why were his Glasses on the Crime Scenes. (Reward: 20 000 coins) * Ask Dupont why did he give his glasses to Omar.(Reward: Dupont's Glasses.) * Go to next case.(1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Atlanta Bay Category:School